First Love
by AnimeFever1991
Summary: [(Eren x Reader) Highschool AU] Love, it's such a fickle thing. They say you can never forget your first love. Especially when your first love is Eren Jaeger. The most popular guy on the soccer team, your teammate. You want to know more? You're going to have to read to find out ! XP
1. Chapter 1

Before class started, everyone was chattering amongst themselves, buoyantly.

You were talking with your food-loving friend, who sat in front of you.

"Hey, Sasha. After school do you want to go shopping with me?"

"No, I'm sorry. I can't. I have a date tonight with Connie, after school," she apologetically responded.

"Connie!? Since when do you have a boyfriend!?" you exclaimed, not noticing you raised your voice.

"Ahh, that's right. I didn't tell you!" she commented sheepishly.

"I met him the other day at some matchmaking party I went to! He's extremely dense, but he's really nice," Sasha added clearing up any or all confusion.

"I figured I would try going out with him."

"That, um...sort of...makes sense," you nodded, comprehending the situation.

"What are you two talking about?"

Out of the blue, your classmate, Eren Jaeger, butted in.

"Hi, Eren! We're just talking about girl stuff," Sasha nonchalantly reported.

"Then try keeping it down a little," he insisted. "You guys are really loud. What were you talking about anyway?"

"We were talking about Sasha and Connie going out on a date," you replied.

"Oh," Eren said looking at you with eyes the size of plates. "Do you have anyone you like, (y/n)?"

"Why would you ask me like that? Besides, that isn't any of your concern," you retorted.

"Yeah, I know, but you never talk about guys like other girls do," Eren stated.

"You want to know who (y/n) likes, don't you?" Sasha, who had been quiet up until this point, said in between her sniggering.

"Shut up, Sasha!" you barked.

"The truth is-," she started, completely ignoring you,-"she's got a big crush on Mr. Ackerman."

"Sasha! S-stop it! That isn't true!" you shrieked, frantically trying to stop the conversation there.

Mr. Ackerman is your homeroom and French teacher. You've had a crush on him since the beginning of the year. However, you had a crush on someone a lot more.

"So you like Mr. Ackerman, huh?" Eren muttered, looking down, displeased.

"Eren, are you all right?" you genuinely asked, wondering why he looks so glum.

"It's nothing," Eren disclosed. "I was just thinking you're forgetting who you are."

"What the hell does that mean?" you yelped.

"Don't play dumb. There's not way someone like Mr. Ackerman would ever choose a child like you," stated, matter-of-factly.

"Why are you being so mean!?" you roared.

"I'm just being realistic," he continued.

"Well, it's none of your beeswax so but out," you declared, getting uncomfortable as this melancholy feeling ripped through your heart.

"All right. Take your seats," Mr. Ackerman proclaimed, entering the classroom just then.

Bitterly, you went to your own seat.

 _Why was Eren being like that? It's not like I know there is a chance that Mr. Ackerman likes me like that._

As you wee thinking that, you looked up to find Eren staring at you.

His solemn gaze was almost overwhelming.

When school was over, you were still feeling a little depressed.

You were talking with Sasha and Penelope as you excited the classroom later that day.

Sasha spoke up finally remembering something that she was dying to tell you earlier.

"About Eren."

"What about Eren?"

"He so likes you!" she snickered.

"I thought that, too!" Penelope agreed, adding in her two cents. "He's always their when your around."

"And he barged into our conversation today when we were talking about boys."

"Seriously!? He usually doesn't show any interest when we talk about stuff like that!"

"I know right? It's only if (y/n) is involved!"

They sure were having fun with the idea because it sounded like you weren't even there.

"I'm pretty sure that's not the case with Eren," you sighed. "I think it's because I'm on the soccer team with him, and we've been in the same class since our first year. He just finds it easier to talk to me than most girls."

"You really think so?" Sasha asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. I don't think there is anything more to it," you assured, but Sasha being Sasha, wasn't having none of that.

"(Y/N), you just don't understand, do you," she said with a slight wave of her hand.

It got harder to converse with the two of them as they get more and more enthusiastic.

In truth, Eren seemed more friendlier to Emma, the manager, than to you.

"I have to go to the bathroom," you murmured, skedaddling away from your friends' prying questions.

As you trudged down the hall, you let out a heavy sigh, happy to be away from your pestering friends.

Before you knew it, someone had bumped into you.

"Eren? What are you doing?" you wondered out loud.

"I was taking the trash out. I'm on cleaning duty today. Sorry for running into you."

"It's okay. Wait. You're being nice to me. Does this mean Armageddon is among us?"

"Shut up," he huffed. "You're paranoid."

"Pft! You need to get your eyes checked because I sure as hell am not paranoid!" you spatted back.

"I wouldn't have said so if you weren't," he stated calmly.

"Yeah, okay. I was heated, not paranoid. There is a difference, you know," you said as Eren's face turned bright red. "E-Eren-what's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's your fault for putting yourself in my line of vision," he barked, pinching one of your cheeks, after putting the trash can down.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" you cried. "I really don't understand what I did, but I'm sorry."

Then, unexpectedly, Eren let go of your cheek.

"What now?"

"Eren? Your face is super red right now," you said, bending down peering up at his face.

"It's your fault for being so damn cute," Eren retorted back.

"Huh? Did you say something?" you asked, obviously not paying attention.

"Ugh! You know it's your fault for being so cheeky!" he yelled.

"Eren, you're speaking too loudly. And I didn't say anything cheeky," you pouted as he ruffled your hair. "Do you know how bad that hurt?"

"That was a lesson for you not to say such cheeky things."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" you said, hitting him on the back.

Just then you heard a familiar voice behind you.

"Hey, you two! If you're going to flirt, try taking it outside!" Mr. Ackerman said.

Eren and you turned beet red.

"Mr. Ackerman!" you shrieked.

Completely ignoring you, Mr. Ackerman left.

"Oh! Eren, you idiot!"

"Why am I an idiot?"

"It's your fault that Mr. Ackerman misunderstood what was going on!"

Instead of arguing back, Eren went silent and looked down.

"What's wro-"

"I have to take care of the trash," he insisted. "Why don't you go home or something?"

At that, he briskly walked away.

Eren's acting weird...


	2. Chapter 2

Since the day he threw the trash away, Eren had barely spoken to you at all.

During that time, you contemplated on the fact that Eren was either acting strangely or was angry.

You wanted to choose the latter, but you couldn't remember saying anything to make him mad in the first place.

While thinking to yourself, you kicked soccer balls around. You were practicing for the upcoming tournament that everyone was getting ready for. The whole team was there, but you couldn't find Eren.

As you skimmed through the practice field, you searched for for the short-tempered boy and found him talking animatedly to Emma.

 _Is he flirting with her? He doesn't even ever look at me like that. Wait! What!? I'm sounding like I'm jealous!_

"There's no way it can be true!" you shouted, shaking your head back and forth forcefully.

All of a sudden, a group of rambunctious girls entered the field and sat in the bleachers.

"Who are those girls?" you asked no one in particular.

"They heard we were playing a practice game today from somewhere," Armin, who was standing next to you, answered.

Him and Eren were good friends.

He wasn't the best player, but you though he was a cool kid.

"Okay, but why are all of the coming to see us practice?" you questioned.

Instead of getting an answer, Armin sat there surprised.

"They're all Eren's fans," Armin explained.

"W-WHAT!?" you blurted out in surprise, while Armin looked at you in disbelief.

"Eren has to be the most popular with the girls. At least compared to other players on the team," Armin probed.

"I had no knowledge of that," you confessed.

"Are you telling me that honestly!?" he demanded.

"Yes, of course, but he is always so cross. I don't see what could make him so popular," you admitted truthfully.

"You know he's only cross with you," Armin pointed out.

"Why in the world is it just me? Does he hate me that much?" you asked, knitting your brows.

Armin sighed.

"Poor guy. I sympathize with him," he murmured, shaking his head as he left you standing alone.

Absentmindedly, after he left, you payed more attention to the girls crowding around Eren.

Some of them were giving him gifts, while others were giving words of encouragement for the tournament.

Eren continuously thanked them for there support. All while he laughed with them.

Suddenly, the Eren, who was standing right there, was someone you didn't even know.

At that realization, you felt more lonelier than ever before.

After a lot of practice, you started on your way home. But before you had even left the front gates of the school, you heard someone yell, "(Y/N)."

You turned and saw Eren waving at you.

"Hey, Eren. Are you just now going home?"

"Yeah. I stayed to do some involuntary practice," he said as he caught up to you. "What about you?"

"I stayed after, too. I decided to go to the weight room with Jean. I wanted to work my legs for the tournament. By the time I was finished, it was already late," you explained, walking next to him

"Why don't I walk you home? It's already dark outside," he offered.

"No. I'll be all right. Besides, we live in opposite directions," you stated.

"It's okay. I want to do it, so try not to worry about it," he insisted.

"O-okay then. T-thank you," you accepted.

After walking for a while, as you both tried to strike up conversations with each other, the conversations ended up breaking off in the middle, ultimately going nowhere.

"You're very popular with the ladies, aren't you?" you asked, starting up another conversation.

"What?" Eren asked, puzzled.

"Today, at the practice match. I was quite surprised to see all those girls came to cheer you on."

But your effort was in vain because it only seemed to offend him as he remained sullenly quiet.

"Eren. Did I say something to make you angry?" you proposed, restlessly. "You haven't been acting like yourself lately."

He stopped and looked steadily at you.

"Do you like him?"

"What?" you said, looking up, meeting his gaze.

"Do you really like Mr. Ackerman?"

When he asked you that question, you tilted your head, perplexed.

It's true you admired Mr. Ackerman, but did you really like him? You had liked Eren a lot longer.

"If he had a girlfriend, for example, and you knew. What would you do?" Eren suggested.

"Well, I wouldn't be too surprised that a handsome man had a girlfriend, I guess," you casually mentioned.

"That's it!?"

"Y-yes," you confessed, not feeling shocked at all.

You didn't know if it was because it was a what-if scenario or, maybe, it was because somewhere inside, you didn't want to be with Mr. Ackerman at all.

But you also didn't know if your feelings for Eren meant anything because you had always been friends. But you couldn't stop thinking about him as more than a friend.

While you stood there deep in thought, Eren continued to watch you, making your heart beat unexplainablely fast.

"The district tournament are almost here, right?"

"Yeah, they are."

"We're going to win," Eren declared, triumphantly.

"Yeah, we will," you said, a confident smile on your face.

"I like you," he said.

"What?"

"I...um...like you."

"Say what?"

"Why are you so surprised? A child could have figured out what I wanted to say by bringing you here!"

"But, I thought-I was so sure you liked Emma," you confessed.

"Why?"

"You're always so friendly to her."

"I was just asking her what I should do about you," he explained.

"Are you kidding me!"

Just then, Eren's face turned a dark red.

"W-when you said you liked Mr. Ackerman, I didn't know what to do," he stuttered out. "I didn't think I could ever compete with a guy like him, but I didn't want to give up. Do you think you could ever like a guy like me?"

He had a lonely look in his eyes, gently taking hold of your hand.

With Eren holding your hand like that, it kept making your already beating heart beat faster and faster.

"I can't stand the thought of you being with someone else. So, please be my girlfriend," he begged.

Both his speech and gaze made Eren seem like someone you didn't even know.

Maybe you had felt a little pressure from his direct stare, or maybe you had liked him for a really long time.

Whatever the case was, you knew the rapid beating of your heart was the real thing and before you knew it, you accepted.

"Yes."

"R-really!? You actually said yes! I can't believe it!"

"You're way to surprised, Eren."

"Of course I'm surprised! I was prepared for total rejection. Thank goodness. I was so nervous. More nervous than the tournament."

"Huh? But why?"

"How could I not be? This is the first time I've ever told a girl I liked her," he confessed, his cheeks turning a light pink.

Eren's expression was a mixture of anger and shyness, and you thought it looked really cute.

With him still holding your hand, you squeezed his.

"Thank you Eren. I'm so happy," you smiled, speaking from the bottom of your heart.

"I'm happy too," Eren said, smiling as well.

In the next instant, you pulled your hand, and you found yourself in his arms.

"I've always wanted to do this," he declared, embracing you tightly.

"W-what are you doing!? Eren, you perv," you squeaked, stiffening slightly.

"Perv? I think it's natural to touch the girl you love."

Those words were so wonderful to you that you felt your heart racing even faster.

"When did you know?" you asked curiously.

"Since we were in our first year in high school."

"I had no idea."

"That's because you're so slow on the uptake," Eren laughed lightly.

"Oh," you muttered.

"I was a little angry when you didn't notice at all."

"I-I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," he said softly.

As Eren held you, you became warm.

"Thank God."

"Huh?"

"Outside of soccer, you're the only thing I've been able to think about, (y/n). Holding you in my arms, right now, feels like a dream."

"Could you please study too!"

"Ha ha ha. I know, you're right, but it's probably impossible now," he implied.

"Why?" you asked.

"I get the feeling as though I'm going to think about you more than before," Eren confessed.

"O-oh."

"You know, it would be nice if you'd think about me too, if only a little," he pouted, dropping a light kiss on your cheek.

 _Eren. You didn't have to tell me that. My mind is already full of you._

With the feeling of joy in your heart, you looked down so he wouldn't see your blushing face.

It seemed it might take a little more time before you could tell him exactly how you felt.


End file.
